Mizantropia:Воскрешение Смертью
- в исполнении Mizantropia. Ты тайной паденья Окутаешь душу И страхом забвенья Меня ты разрушишь Из тени столетий Ночей и туманов Вернется мой Мастер И пламенем станет Убить только выжить Мой плачущий ангел Меня не услышит И вера увянет Сгореть в огне Распять всю боль Дарить тебе Всю плоть и кровь Напиться всласть Чужих смертей Ты дашь мне власть Ночных теней Наступит то время, когда я потухну За гробом молчанье, мне страшно оно Вернись ко мне, Мастер, проклятия рухнут Из пепла восстанешь. Так суждено Я умер в Луну, когда ты не вернулась Картиной порока казался весь мир Прости мою слабость, ведь я обманулась И ангелов танец лишь демонов пир Все прелести рая в исчадиях ада Тоска и забвенье - столетий награда Печалью осенней с тобой возродиться Кровавые слезы прольются с икон В холодном тумане растворится Вернусь преступая завет и закон Любовь обернется забвеньем могильным Укутан в саван, в холодной земле О, плачущий ангел, верни мои силы Рисую твой лик на разбитом стекле Voskreshenie smert'yu Ty tajnoj paden'ya Okutaesh' dushu Y strahom zabren'ya Menya ty razrushish' Yz teni stoletij Nochej y tumanov Vernetsya moj Master Y plamenem stanet Ubit' tol'ko vyzhit' Moj plachushchij angel Menya ne uslyshit Y vera uvyanet Sgoret' v ogne Raspyat' vsyu bol' Darit' tebe Vsyu plot' y krov' Napit'sya vslast' Chuzhih smertej Ty dash' mne vlast' Nochnyh tenej Nastupit to vremya, kogda Ya potuhnu Za grobom molchn'e, mne strashno ono Vernis' ko mne, Master, proklyatiya ruhnut Yz pepla vosstanesh'. Tak suzhdeno Ya umer v Lunu, kogda ty ne vernulas' Kartinoj poroka kazalsya ves' mir Prosti moyu slabost', ved' Ya obmanulas' Y angelov tanets lish' demonov pir Vse prelesti raya Ya ischadiyah ada Toska y zabven'e - stoletij nagrada Pechal'yu osennej s toboj vosrodit'sya Krovavye slezy prol'yutsya s ikon V holodnom tumane rastvoritsya Vernus' prestupaya zavet y zakon Lyubov' obernetsya zabven'em mogil'nym Ukutan v savan, v holodnoj zemle O, plachushchij angel, verni moj sily Risuyu tvoj lik na razbitom stekle Reviving death You will cover your soul With the mystery of falling And you'll destroy me With the fear of oblivion My Master will be back From the shadow of the past centuries From the nights and the fogs And he'll become a flame To kill is the only way to survive Oh, my crying angel You won't hear me And I'll loose my faith I'll burn in fire I'll crucify all the pain I'll give you All my flesh and blood I'll drink to my heart`s content The deaths of the others You'll give me the power Of the night shadows Time will come and I'll burn out I'm afraid of the silence which the coffin brings My Master, please, come back to be. You won't be cursed anymore You'll rise from the ashes. That is your fate. I have died in the full moon when you did not come back The world seemed to me to be an entire vice Forgive me my weakness, I was deceived And the angels' dance has turned out to be the demons' feast All the delights of the paradise are in the devil incarnate The centuries reward us with anguish and oblivion We will reborn with you and become the autumn sorrow The bloody tears will shed from the icons My dream will melt away in the cold fog I'll be back and I'll break the behest and the law Love will become the oblivion of the grave Wrapped in the shroud in the cold earth Oh my weeping angel please give me back my strength I draw your countenance on the broken glass Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Mizantropia Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Mizantropia:Воскрешение Смертью Категория:Исполнители на M Категория:Песни на В